I Hate Everything About You
by Slyhterin4ever
Summary: When the tension between Sakura and Sasuke boil over Sakura must deal with the reemergence of feelings she thought were gone. Song Fic, Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You". Slight OOC


_Author's Note:_

_I can't believe I completed a fic. Sure it's a song fic (Which is pretty awesome because the moment you run out of inspiration I just listened to the song again) and it's a one-shot (The only thing I seem to be able to complete) but I am glad that I did it. I have always loved this son, the first time I heard it was on a fan site called Contra Veritas, it was for Draco/Hermione shippers and the fan video that went with it was amazing. Then the other day it came on the radio and poof, inspiration. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Oh and btw, I don't own the song "I hate Everything About You" or anything having to do with Naruto._

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

Sakura tossed and turned in bed, the cool sheets provided no relief to the anger and embarrassment that was growing in her every minute. She frowned to herself; she was surprised Sasuke had yet to wake up. The way she was wiggling around any ninja would never be able to sleep. But she was mad so she didn't care. She had let herself slip. She hated him, hated him with all of her heart. At least that was what she kept telling herself and the dull ache between her thighs reminded her of the mistake she had made. He was supposed to be her enemy. He had betrayed her village. Even if he did come back and help her and Naruto defeat Obito she had always told herself that she would never forgive him. 

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

She told herself she would never be like Karin. The way she simpered about the village following Sauske like a puppy dog. She felt sick when she saw them from her office at the hospital. She couldn't help but picture herself in Karin's place. The way she had chased Sauske when she younger, like an obsessed fangirl embarrassed her. But not anymore, not ever again. She didn't even acknowledge him anymore. He and Team Hebi had been living in HER village for a year now; she felt no need to talk to him. Even if Naruto and Tsunade told her she needed to me amiable and if she could please try talking to him now she knew it wasn't possible, not when she couldn't stand him.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make_

The nightmares came back the moment Sauske was allowed back into the village. She used to wake Ino in the middle of the night as she cried out in her sleep for Sauske. The nightmares of her young self being left on a bench, almost being killed several times by Sauske. Seeing Naruto's broken and beaten body, done with his hands. Naruto had pleaded with her,

"Team 7 can be back together Sakura. Remember, he willingly came back to help us, it was his decisions."

She tried for Naruto, she really did but the nightmares still hung around her for the first year. Ino tried to comfort her at first but after the first 6 months she had to make the tough decision to move in with Choji.

_All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

After Ino moved out Sakura blamed him even more. He was the bane of her existence. He was the reason she had nightmares and her best friend moved out. Even after the nightmares went away she still blamed him. And her anger began to seep outward more and more. Sakura began to glare at him openly whenever they were in the same room. The burning in her chest when she saw him had to be the hatred and anger, or at least that was what she constantly told herself. Her stomach would drop when Naruto somehow managed to get them in the same room. At first she had tried to stay in the same room with him, for Naruto. But the idea of taking him out to the training field and beating him within inches of his life grew too strong. She got a sick satisfaction from the idea of using her fist to teach Sasuke a lesson. The idea of breaking his bones made her happy. Eventually when Naruto would ambush her with Sasuke to try to get them to spend time together she would turn around and leave. She didn't trust herself in the same room with him. She was scared she was turning into a monster like he was. But now, now Naruto doesn't try anymore.__

Only when I stop to think about it  
But every now and again when she see Sauske walking down the street she would find herself staring a little too long. It had been two years since he had come back and a year after the nightmares had left. Things felt different sometimes. When she saw his face she didn't think of causing him pain. More often than not she would catch him staring at her. He began to appear around the hospital more. Sometimes she would begin to feel her heart soften. A few times she got pretty close to speaking to him. But it is then when she feels like a 12 year old genin again. She feels unsure and nervous. And she hates the feeling, that feeling of vulnerability. She is 18 and this man that she still hates makes her feel like there should be more. It is then when she realizes maybe it isn't just hate she felt for the former avenger._  
_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

She begins to see him around more and more often. Naruto won't force them to be near each other but when the Konoha 12 wants to hang out as a group, you can't really say no. She used to ignore him, but eventually his presence demanded her attention. She could feel him staring at her all the time. She avoided looking at him at all cost, afraid of what it will do to her. She doesn't know if anyone else can feel the palpable tension in the room but it is painfully obvious to her. After her fourth outing with the group, 2 ½ years after her had walked back in her life, she could barely breathe around him. She makes the mistake of meeting his gaze at the Jounin bar and when their eyes do meet for a brief second there is that shock of electricity that makes the hair on her arms stand on end. Her breath can't help but catch in her throat as she feels like they are the only two people in that crowded bar. She finally takes in Sasuke's appearance, from head to toe. His dark hair and handsome aristocratic features, his slim but muscular body that still grabs attention despite his black button up shirt and black pants. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but when she looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in years, she felt a rush of heat throughout her body. But the reality of what she was doing hits her like a ton of bricks and she tries to turn away. From the corner of her eye she sees that he is walking towards her. She tries, really tries to muster the hate she feels as he nears her. But all she can feel is the stirring in her lower stomach. His eyes feel as if they are searing her skin and she can feel herself flush. It is only when Ino calls her name for the third time that she snaps out of her and Sasuke's private world. Sakura pretends to listen to what Ino is saying but she knows that he is near her. He stands right by her not talking to her but she can feel the heat radiate from his body. He seems to somehow move closer to her without ever moving. But she knows he had to have moved when she feels a few accidental brushes from his hand. Startled at the contact, the first since he had tried to kill her, she makes eye contact with him once again. His eyes seem to bore into her and again she could feel her face flush. He smirks in response and she licks her lips to moisten her now dry mouth. He pauses, his eyes seem to darken and his eyes move to her mouth staring intently at her lips. The earth seems to have stopped and he begins to reach out towards her. She begins to panic, she wants to run but also wants to jump in his arms. But his movement stills as Naruto bumps her shoulder and asks her to scoot over. Instead of scooting over Sakura, feeling suffocated, walks to the bar where she orders Sake and attempts to breathe without Sasuke's scent, without his looming presence. After making small talk with Neji for a while Sakura decides to call it a night. She makes her rounds to the Konoha 11, but refuses to make eye contact again with Sasuke.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

When she left, he followed. She didn't think he would follow, despite the intensity the two shared for those brief moments, but she could feel his chakra. She begins to burn the alcohol from her system so she could be leveled headed. She still hated Sasuke, her body and her were reacting in a weird way. Her inhibitions were skewed because of her drinks. Seeing Karin standing by the bar door stalking Sasuke had helped sober her up a bit. The cold air also helped clear her mind. He was the man she hated; she berated herself for her behavior in the bar. Everything she felt in the bar she blamed on the alcohol. She had acted like a teenager, practically making goo-goo eyes at Sauske. If he so much laid a hand on her then she would smash his skull. She would remind him; despite whatever that was back there, that she hated him. She heard him land behind her and had turned to tell him off when her words were cut off by a brain numbing kiss. She struggled a bit against him but as she tried to open her mouth to protest he slid his oh so divine tongue in her mouth. Her mind lost the battle and her body was declared victor. After that it was a whirl wind of moans and kisses as they made their way indoors. Caressing touches ran up and down her body as Sasuke lavished attention on her body. Sakura reveled in his touches. He explored her body and as she grew brave within time she took her time to explore his. She savored every moan and every sign of contentment she earned from his lips. She had Sasuke in her hand and the power she felt over him made her desire even stronger. It was after their third time together, when she was already sober, that they collapsed in each other's arms.__

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take

Irritated with her thought process Sakura finally got out of bed. Finally using her stealth she quickly and quietly dress and made her way out of the room. She was disoriented. Everything had happened so fast that she didn't even know where she was. She quietly walked through the unfamiliar house until the cool dawn greeted her. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears that threatened to spill. She was mad yes, but it was at herself, at her own weakness. She had allowed herself one night to forget the hurt he had caused her. And she would never let that happen again. She finally began to get her bearings as she realized she was in the Uchiha compound. Sakura ran but she didn't go home, she went to the Hokage's tower. Even if she was doing the Walk of Shame she knew Tsuande, above anyone, would understand.

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_Tsunade gave her what she wanted; she gave Sakura a long solo mission. Sakura felt bad packing up and leaving without saying goodbye to Naruto and her other friends but she needed to leave before he woke up. The last thing she wanted was to see him and be forced to confront him during the day. She didn't think her heart could handle it. After one night the armor she had placed on it had a huge chink, and if he wanted her again, which as much as she denied it her body said otherwise, she didn't think she could handle it.

_Only when I stop to think about it  
_Her mission was 4 months long. And it was a happy and productive 4 months. The little village she was in kept her busy and the villagers were grateful that a medic of her caliber had come to help them. She was welcome in every house and always was fed well. She was constantly thrown hints as mothers tried to persuade her to marry their sons. And she laughed and danced and forgot. She was able to convince herself it was a slip-up, a mistake. But those hollowed words seemed to work, at least during the days. Her lonely nights were different. Her mind wandered and more than once her fingers traced the path his had taken on her body. She closed her eyes and remembered how his lethal fingers were gentle to her. They stroked her almost lovingly and his kisses, they were pure fire. Her imagination placed him there, in her little home away from home and she could still hear his moans of pleasure and hers answered as she bit her lip to try to stay quiet. Her climax hit her hard and when she opened her eyes in satisfaction her heart dropped and she were reminded that not only was Sasuke not there but she was not in Konoha. And as her muscles began to relax she berated herself her thinking of him again. She berated herself for not always hating him.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

She was nervous. She was excited. She was finally going home after 6 months. After receiving two additional months on her mission she was ready to go home. The yearning of hearing her friends and family's voices made her excited. The smell of the restaurants that wafted through her office window made her hungry. She had been craving a bowl of Teuchi's ramen, and she knew when Naruto heard that he would laugh. She missed her patients and the Konoha 12 when they could get together. She missed Tsunade and Shizune and Ton Ton. Her mission had been wonderful and although she didn't mind staying the extra two months she really wanted to sleep in her bed. She was excited about almost aspect of Konoha, even earing Karin's big mouth would feel like home. But as for him…..she didn't know.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

The anger she had felt for him had gone away. It would have been ridiculous holding on it, especially after the lonely nights she had found herself pleasuring herself to the thought of their one night together. She didn't know how she felt about him anymore. She knew she wanted him physically, but her pride and her heart combatted as to how she felt about him. But her inner turmoil flew out her head when she finally saw the village gates. The overwhelming peacefulness and feeling of being home settled upon her.__

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know

Naruto had been mad at her. He tried to ignore her at first. Then when she shrugged and began to walk away he quickly grabbed her in a bear hug and jumped on her butt for not telling him she was going on a long term mission. She laughed and apologized as his once stern façade began to crumble. She promptly pulled her trump card ensuring total forgiveness as she offered to treat him to ramen. The pair talked about everything and everyone over that dinner. They eventually got kicked out of Ichiraku's after Teuchi told them he needed to sleep and they went to her place. They continued to catch up that night. He told her about the progress he and Hinata were making, they had finally told her father and Naruto had since been obliged to go to dinner with the Hyuga's once a week. And when he had told her about almost everyone he began to ask questions. Sakura told him about the mission. She talked about the village and the nice people. She told him how she had begun to gain weight because of all the food everyone would bring to thank her. She told him about the constant attempts at marrying her off to different sons throughout the village. They talked about almost everything and everyone, save for one person.

_Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?_

The talking was dying down as they had both began to get sleepy on her couch. But there was one person Sakura wanted to know about. She knew Naruto wouldn't mention him to her. After her extreme reactions in the past whenever he tried to bring up his name Naruto had learned to stop. So Sakura knew she had to bite the bullet and ask about him if she wanted to find anything out. And the curiosity was killing her. Had anything happened to him during the last six months? Maybe he and Karin were dating now, or maybe he was dating someone else in the village. Maybe he forgot about her or didn't even notice she had been gone. Maybe he had fallen off the edge of the earth and she didn't have to ever think about him. She almost chuckled to herself, even if he had fallen off the edge of the earth he would forever haunt her dreams. She saw Naruto was nodding off so she stood up to grab him a pillow and blanket and try to work up the courage to ask. Finally she decided, she had to do it. Coming back she tried as nonchalantly as possible to ask,

"So, how's Sasuke?'

Naruto's head popped up and he quickly tried to wipe the look of shock off of his face. Sakura smirked inwardly, he was as bad as her when it came to hiding emotions. Naruto cleared his voice and tried to nonchalantly answer,

"Well you know teme. He is always the same."

He chuckled. Sakura felt a pang of disappointment as she realized that Naruto had no idea how vague that answer was to her. He didn't know how much she wanted to hear about him. She frowned, she didn't realize until that moment how much she wanted to hear about Sasuke. But Naruto continued,

"You know the day you left you mission I didn't know you were gone, it was teme who told me he couldn't find you anywhere."

Sakura looked up surprised. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Yeah I know, weird. Especially considering it was like 6 in the morning. I swear I wanted to beat his ass for waking me up so early but he seemed upset. And after you left I guess he kept going back and asking Tsunade when you were coming back. He kept acting really weird, well weirder then Teme get."

Sakura frowned in confusion. Did that really mean anything? She was ready about to turn to go to sleep when Naruto called out for her again,

"Sakura, well…"

He hesitated and Sakura smiled at him, urging him to continue.

"I know you hate him but I think Teme missed you. You see, while you were gone he came to your house every day and cleaned it up for you. Me and Ino had decided to do it for you, even though we were mad at you but he had beaten us to it" __

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

After a week home she was getting mad again. She knew that he knew she was home and yet she hadn't seen or heard from him. She frowned at her paperwork. Naruto had implied he had seemed worried about her. He told her he came to her house every day and cleaned it for her, but did that mean he cared for her? Maybe she had it wrong, after all she never could understand anything that damn Uchiha did. Sakura threw down her pen in disgust, she felt like a child again, analyzing every little thing he did in hopes of it meaning that he cared. She was frustrated, and like always the source of it all came back to the same man. Were her and Sasuke's destiny intertwined? Sakura got up and left her office to do her last rounds when she promptly ran into a bleeding Naruto and an unconscious Sauske thrown over his shoulder. Sakura's mind went blank for a second at the shock of seeing the one man who plagued her mind before the medic in her responded. She called out orders and quickly had Sauske and Naruto set up in separate rooms. She sent her nurses to heal Naruto and while she went to the more severely hurt Sauske. Her heart pounded in fear at losing the man she loved.

_You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

His breathing had evened out and according to Naruto it was a "friendly" spar that had put them into such a state. She was furious at them both but would take her revenge once they were out of the hospital. Sakura began taking his vitals but paused for a moment. This was an opportunity that didn't present itself ever so she would not waste her chance to take it She stared at him, at his peaceful looking face, the fact she hadn't seen in person for six months but thought about quite often. This was the man that infuriated her. She still hated him, yet the fear of losing him made her realize she did in fact love him. She went back to checking his vitals but her mind once again started running rampant. She was affected by his presence and she licked her lips, remembering the feel of his lips on hers. She was startled when she heard his deep voice suddenly reverberate in the room.

"Didn't that cause enough trouble last time?"

Sakura looked up and flushed for a moment until she registered his comment. She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Sauske's eyes studied her for a moment And then he smirked.

"Don't tell me six months running away made you forget what happened last time I saw you Sa-Ku-Ra?"

Sakura was confused, Sasuke never behaved like this. She almost wanted to accuse him of not being Sasuke. He seemed slightly bitter under his attempted playful tone. He wasn't a very vocal person at all so the fact that he initiated this conversation just seemed out of character for him. But, she wouldn't focus on the "chatterbox" Sasuke. She didn't like being caught off guard.

"Don't say my name like that. It's annoying."

He smirked again, seemingly amused at her calling him annoying,

"You didn't mind it last time."

Sakura glared at him, anger and desire pooling at the bottom of her stomach. She ignored his comment because of the emotions running through her body. He stayed quiet too, at least for a moment,

"Did it help you?"

Sakura paused her assessment of his vitals once again.

"What?"

She thought about it for a second before guessing,

"Leaving?"

She watched her face intently before he nodded

"Hn"

She refused to look at him and quickly lied,

"Yes."

Sauske stayed quiet. His eyes continued to study her, he seemed to attempt to read her mind. Tired of his surveying eyes Sakura turned to leave before she felt his warm hand grasp her wrist.__

I hate

"Do you still hate me"

he asked.

_You hate_

"Yes"

she said.

_I hate_

"Hn"

_You love me_

She looked into his eyes once again and he smirked

"But you love me too"

he said confidently.  
_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

She looked up at him and frowned.

"Narcissistic much?"

He smirked again.

"Am I wrong?"

She stayed quiet for a while and he seemed to lose a bit of his confidence. He begin to relax his grip on her wrist and she pulled away, irritated with him and herself. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him that she did love him but her heart couldn't take another break. She was human damn it, and when he hurt her so many times, she couldn't help but be cautious around him. She wanted to punch him so he could feel the pain she was feeling right now. Yet, Sakura thought about the night they shared together. Maybe he wasn't gentle with her just to be gentle. Maybe he was gently because….well, maybe he cared. She looked at Sauske and tried to crush the glimmer of hope that had been growing since she had talk to Naruto about him.

"So,"

he broke her out of though,

"Now I'll ask again. I know you hate me, but do you love me too?"

Sakura didn't move, she couldn't move.

"Look Sakura,"

Sasuke began,

"If you need more time let me know. I have waited 3 years for you. A very long 3 years. But I know it is nothing compared to how long you waited for me."

Sakura felt like her breath was taken from her body.

"I love you Sakura. I know it's weird hearing it from me but I have waited long enough to tell you. If it takes years for you to forgive me then I'll wait."

Sakura realized she had been holding her breath, it quickly came back and the armor around her heart began to fall off.

"Yes,"

she said back breathily,

"I hate you"

she began to walk towards Sasuke. She leaned towards him and softly kissed his lips and pulled back,

"But Yes,"

she kissed him once more before she said,

"I do love you too".


End file.
